


"Watch Me" response poem

by LucasThePoet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gift Work, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasThePoet/pseuds/LucasThePoet
Summary: I was inspired by the lovely CuteCat213's short piece "Watch Me", to write a poem with a similar meaning and feeling. I hope I did her story justice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuteCat213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697160) by [CuteCat213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213). 



               “See me.”

I’m young, I’ve no experience.

        I’ve learned so much,

        I can’t keep doing this.

                “See me.”

I’m young, I’ve no experience.

        I’ve seen the world,

        I can’t keep seeing it.

                “See me.”

I’m young, I’ve no experience.

        I’ve been responsible,

        But not for this.

                                                                                                           “Itachi”

  
  
  


                “Watch me.”                                                                         “Itachi”

I’m older, more experienced.                                         My first word, which and whom I love.

        I’ve learned a little of the world,

        Five years more than you.

                “Watch me.”                                                                         “Itachi”

I’m older, more experienced.                                         My role model, my role giver.

        I’ve felt something of the world,

        Five years more than you.

                “Watch me.”                                                                         “Itachi”

I’m older, more experienced.                                         You love me, 

        I’ve had responsibility in the world,                                 Your favorite responsibility.

        Five years more than you.

                “Watch me.”                                                                         “Itachi”

I’m older, more experienced.                                         I love you,

        I’ve seen problems in this world,                                 My responsibility to you.

        Five years more than you.                                            My responsibility for you.

                “Watch me.”                                                                         “Itachi”

I’m older, more experienced.                                         You’re older, more experienced,

        I’ve been five years in this world,                                 You’re my purpose.

        Five years that can’t be you.                                         I think you see it.

                “Watch me.”                                                                         “Itachi”

I’m older, more experienced.                                         You raised me. Now I’ve experience.

        I’ve become a problem in the world,                             I love you, though that’s a problem.

        Five years, many more, to end by you.

                                                                                                            “Itachi”

                                                                                     You were older, had more experience.

                                                                                            You never told me it,

                                                                                            Did I live in it?

                                                                                                            “Itachi”

                                                                                     You were older, had more experience.

                                                                                            I followed you,

                                                                                            I think you wanted that.

                                                                                                            “Itachi”

                                                                                     You were older, had more experience.

                                                                                            I think I needed it,

                                                                                            All five years, lost to it.

                                                                                                            “Itachi”

                                                                                    You were older, had more experience.

                                                                                            I think you needed it,

                                                                                            After five years, did you see me?

                                                                                                            “Itachi?”


End file.
